


Chocolate Is A Necessary Part Of A Confession

by notebookthief



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, This is really dumb, also i wrote this with awful writers block, and bad plot, and i wrote it at 1 am, anyway just a thing for valentines because i think they need it, so please forgive my errors, this is just so cheesy im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notebookthief/pseuds/notebookthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa destroys his kitchen trying to make chocolates, which he intends to give to Hinata along with his confession. Iwaizumi doesn't understand why he can't just give him store-bought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Is A Necessary Part Of A Confession

“So you’re telling me that you created _this_ ,” Iwaizumi says, gesturing to the disaster of a kitchen, “by trying to make chocolate.”

“That’s right.” 

“Chocolate for a boy you’ve spoken hardly two words to.” 

“It’s the best conversation starter!” 

“And now you want me to help you both clean it up and attempt to make more.” 

“Yup.” 

Iwaizumi glowers. “I don’t know whether to laugh or murder you.” 

“That’s not on the list of options, Iwa-chan.” 

Oikawa is actually a little scared at this point, covered in various baking supplies and melted chocolate, but not so scared that he’s going to make a run for it. The vein on Iwaizumi’s forehead is starting to pop up, though, so that might be in his future. “Please, my mom will kill me if she comes home to this,” he pleads, voice like honey. 

“No. You’re doing this by yourself. I’m going home.” 

“Iwa-chan! I’ll die!” 

“Good, then I won’t have deal with you.” 

“ _How cruel!_ ” 

Oikawa catches his glance at the wall clock, and knows he’s won. “My mom comes home at five,” he pipes up, encouraging. 

His friend turns his angry gaze back onto him, before relenting with a frustrated sigh. Oikawa mentally fist-pumps. “Fine. I’ll help you clean. But you’re not making more chocolates.” 

“But I bought all that supplies!” 

“Well it was a waste of money!” 

Oikawa makes a whining noise as Iwaizumi goes to grab the cleaning supplies. He throws some at Oikawa, who manages to catch it before it hits his head, and they set to work on cleaning. 

“Honestly, it’s not like he’d know the difference between store-bought and homemade,” Iwaizumi grumbles. 

“It’s the thought that counts, Iwa-chan. Besides, I’m sure he’d be able to taste my love and admiration through my hard work!” 

“Are you even capable of love?” 

“Your accusations remain as scandalous and untrue as ever, Iwa-chan.” 

He receives a flick and quietly goes back to work. 

Iwaizumi does not stay to help him make more, but they finish cleaning by the time his mom comes home, so at least there’s that. He manages to rope his mom into helping him, and by the end of the night he has a small batch of pretty, hand-made chocolates (mostly made by his mom, and with two very large batches of ugly ones). 

He’s always flooded with girls, and he always accepts each of their gifts (teasing Iwaizumi the whole day, even though he gets some too), but today he has someone in particular on his mind, and he rushes over to Karasuno as soon as he can escape the throng of girls that have been following him. 

He barely makes it in time to catch the boy before he leaves practice, but he does, ignoring the hostile glares he gets when he arrives. 

“Ah, sorry for dropping in unannounced like this, but I have some business with one of your players~!” 

Kageyama is glaring at him, but he ignores his rival and turns his gaze onto the short player that’s been on his mind. “Hina-chan - it is Hina-chan, right?” 

Hinata nods, looking a little dumbfounded, and Oikawa smiles brightly at him. “Great! Hina-chan, would you come outside with me, please?” 

Hinata follows him, seemingly in a daze, but he knows the rest of the team is watching them. It’s just starting to snow outside, and Oikawa is absentmindedly glad that he’s dressed appropriately for once. 

He pulls out the box he’s put the chocolates in. “I know this is probably unexpected,” he says, blushing a little, and who knew that confessions could be so nerve-wracking? “But I really admire your playing and - well, to be honest, I think you’re very cute. So I made you some chocolates for Valentine’s Day.” He hands the box to Hinata, who just stares at it like he has no idea what to do. Oikawa waits for a minute before starting to get _really_ nervous. “Um, Hina-chan?” 

Hinata jerks and stares up at Oikawa with wide eyes. “Y-y-you… like the way I play?” 

He nods. “Yeah.” 

“A-and you’re g-giving me… choc-c-olates?” 

“Yes.” 

“S-so you - you like me?” 

Oikawa blushes a little. “Well, yes, I suppose so.” 

Hinata grabs the chocolates with shaking hands, holding them unsteadily. “I - um - I don’t really -” 

“Ah, don’t worry! I don’t expect you to reciprocate. I just thought you should know.” He sounds a little bitter, even to his own ears, and he hopes Hinata is too frazzled to notice. 

Hinata shakes his head a little. “Um, that’s not.. I mean.. I just don’t really know what to do. Now. I’ve never been confessed to before.” He looking down at the chocolates with a silly, bashful smile on his face, and Oikawa feels himself fall even harder. 

“Well,” he suggests, “you could accept or deny my feelings, and if you accept we could go on a date.” 

Hinata perks up a little. “Like, a romantic date?” 

“That’s what I had in mind.” 

Hinata clutches the box harder, and it makes little indentations that Oikawa finds both endearing and annoying. “Th-then I accept your feelings!” 

Oikawa freezes. “I’m sorry?” 

Hinata is red now, looking very embarrassed (which isn’t entirely fair, Oikawa thinks, since he’s the one confessing and Hinata just looks far too cute to be real), but he manages to say it again, slower this time. 

Oikawa was not prepared for this. He’s getting redder by the second, completely at a loss with shock, but after a few seconds he manages to snap himself out of it. “Right. Thank you. I - thank you. Here, I’ll give you my number.” He pulls out a notebook from his bag and a pen, jotting down his number and tearing the piece of paper out. He places it on top of the box. Hinata sneezes. 

“Th-thanks,” Hinata says, and Oikawa can tell that his stutter is no longer out of nervous surprise, but rather because he is cold. Chastising himself for not noticing his attire earlier, he quickly takes off his scarf and wraps it around Hinata. 

_Cute_ , he thinks as Hinata buries his face into it and mumbles a shy, “Thank you.” 

“N-no problem. Well, text me when you’re free and we’ll go on that date, all right?” 

Hinata nods, and now he’s smiling wide, and Oikawa can feel his heart leap from his chest. “Okay.” He grins up at Oikawa, teeth showing and eyes wide in happiness, and Oikawa wants to kiss it off his face. “Thank you, Oikawa-san.” 

“Y-yeah.” 

Hinata bounds off back to his team, leaving Oikawa standing there for a moment, before he begins his trek home. He ignores his racing heart and flushed cheeks until he’s safe in his room, and calls Iwaizumi to tell him the good news.


End file.
